1:2 - Hijack: Seeing doc post Rook
Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack leaves Rooks class without permission, unsure where else to go she ends up wandering into the infirmary. She was hurting a bit so she figured it was not the worst place to be Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Doc comes out of her office, her eyes go on Hijack. "If you would please follow me inside." She says, a little authoritatively. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack follows her in, "You the Doc? Hope you're better than the last Doc I knew." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Ah yes, you must be Hijack." Doc says. "I'm Doctor Szjikith sja Sjill." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Yeah there's no way I can pronounce that. And you know who I am?" Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "You may call me doc Venus or doctor Sij." Doc says. "I've been briefed about your circumstances, you are not the first amalgam I see, although the previous ones I have examined were no longer animate. " Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Well I'm pretty special little zombie, one of the only ones that can talk back." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Quite impressive. And clearly you've been damaged." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Yeah. I brought that dumb teacher guy to his knees and then he sicced the robot on me." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Of course he did..." Doc says. "Let me see what I can do. " Doc comes closer and examine Hijack's wounds. "Well you have some burns on the surface." Doc grabs a scalpel and rakes the burnt tissue a little. "It doesn't seem to have affected the deep tissues, does it hurt?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Eh, not really. My sense of touch is pretty dull. It kinda hurts which is more than normal." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "If you are anything like the other amalgams I have necropsied your nervous system is the only living tissue within your body." Doc explains. "Of course the regeneration treatment is imperfect so only partial function is restored." "How much do you remember from before?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Nothing... I woke up in Doc M's lab and that's the first thing I know... sometimes I dream of a woman who I think is my mom." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "As amalgams are created from deceased subjects, Mr. Mozdzierz' procedure effectively revives the brain but also leads to extensive brain damage, which it heals, but information lost or damaged in the process is typically unrecoverable." Doc explains. "A psychosurgeon may help you recover some fragments, but I am afraid most of who you were is irreparably gone." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Whoever I used to be is dead and gone either way." Hijack shrugs as she says this Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Doc nods. She grabs a bottle of something and comes closer. "This will perhaps repair some of the damage done." Doc says, she sprays something over the wound and a new skin forms. "I'm afraid that as a baseline doctor, there is only so much I can do, as necrosythesis is beyond my capabilities." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Works well enough. As long as I still have enough body left to kill Doc M and eat his brain I'm good." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Mr. Mozdziers." Doc says, insisting on the title. "I would advise against consuming his brain, his necrodyne addiction might make it unsafe." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Aw really?" Hijack looks disappointed, "Still the poetic justice of it might be worth it." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "I would remind him that he no longer is a doctor that has been known to irritate him." Doc says. "Would you mind if I perform a few tests on you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Got nothing better to do." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Would you follow me to my exam area?" Doc asks walking to a curtained off area. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack wheels after her Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Doc brings the blood pressure machine closer, and does the test. "You don't have a heartbeat, as expected." She says. "Temperature." She gets a thermometer and gets Hijack to put it in her mouth. "You are down to room temperature." Doc notes it all on her tablet. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack seems to not be paying any attention Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Well you are effectively deceased." Doc says. "Not that this must be news to you. I'd like an MRI to see your brain, would that be okay with you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Sure." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "May I guide your wheelchair or would you rather I do not?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Rather you didn't." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Doc nods. "As you wish. Just follow me then." She walks toward a door to the back which leads to a corridor, she takes a turn and goes to a room. "This is the MRI lab." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack hums in acknowledgment but says nothing Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Can you get yourself onto the patient table?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Yep." Hijack stands and walks her jilted walk to the patient table, laying down Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Doc gets her further into the machine which starts and gets quite loud. "Please stay still." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack has no issue staying completely still for the machine Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 After a moment, Doc stops the machine and takes her out. "Well, this was very educational. All the data we have on amalgams is quite sparse, they typically are not taken in while alive." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "Glad to be of help." Her voice sounds somewhat less than sincere Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "You're not, but I don't blame you." Doc says. "Although I imagine you are more interested being here over attending Michael's class." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "He annoys me." Hijack crinkles her face up. Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "He does that to a lot of people." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack snorts, "You don't seem to like him much either." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "We have had a long and complicated history as patient and doctor, and as colleages." Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack says nothing into that, not particularly interested in continuing this line of conversation Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Well, I am excusing you for the rest of class and I have everything I need." Doc says. "How are your necrodyne pump's levels?" Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 "They'll last a while longer but they ain't full." Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "I'll arrange for a delivery." Doc says. "Mr Mozdzierz might be elusive, but we have a large amount of confiscated items." Doc walks back toward the door, waiting for Hijack to be back in her chair. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/09/2018 Hijack gets back in her chair and wheels out of the MRI lab. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay